Armaggedon
by Gasst
Summary: SG-1 débarque sur une planète qui s'avère être le lieu de réunion de tous les goa'ulds ...


**_Armaggedon_**

TITRE : Armaggedon

AUTEUR : Gasst

EMAIL : ndagabrutele.be

CATEGORIE : aventure, romance Sam/Jack

SPOILERS : "Secrets" "Terre brulée/Scortched earth"

SAISON : Toutes confondues.

PUBLIC : 13 et (scènes assez violentes)

AVERTISSEMENT(S): Mort de personnage.

RESUME : SG-1 débarque sur une planète qui s'avère être le lieu de réunion de tous les goa'ulds ...

STATUT : Complète.

ARCHIVE : Il suffit de demander. ou aller visiter le site suivant: MsoNormalDISCLAIMER : les personnages présents dans ce fan fic sont la propriété de MGM et SHOWTIME.

Je ne suis pas paye pour le fan fics que j'écris et je le fais uniquement en tant que fan et par plaisir.

CHALLENGE: Cette histoire est la réponse a une challenge passé sur la ML "Fanficsstargatefrancophones".

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Ce serait assez sympa de me dire ce que vous pensez réellement des mes histoires, comme ça je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

"Voilà, encore une planète remplie d'arbres ... on dirait que les gens de cette planète ne savent pas ce qu'est une déforestation." Dit Jack dès qu'il eut touché le sol de P9Z-333.

"On ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour ça mon Colonel." Dit Sam en faisant allusion a notre "aimable" utilisation du bois.

"Sans doute, mais a moins que vous ne nous montriez comment utiliser du naquadah comme moyen de chauffage ..."

"Jack, regardez." Intervint Daniel en coupant court a leur petite discussion.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Daniel?" Il était placé a l'extrémité d'un ravin et regardait en bas, Jack s'approcha, se coucha près de lui et jeta un oeil.

"WOW... dîtes moi que j'hallucine?" S'exclama Jack.

"Mon Colonel?"

"Venez voir ça Carter."

Sam s'approcha du ravin et jeta elle aussi un oeil en bas.

"Teal'c?" Demanda Jack pour une explication.

"Oui O'Neill?"

"Qu'est ce que signifie tout ce cirque?"

"Je crois bien que c'est l'ultime réunion O'Neill." Répondit Teal'c avec son ton aussi calme.

"Et ça signifie?"

"Attendez Jack ... je crois avoir quelque chose la dessus." Et sur ce il sortit un livre de son sac, commença a en parcourir les pages, et s'arrêtant sur l'une d'elles il compara l'image représentée a ce qui se trouvait sous le ravin, puis il commença a lire avant d'expliquer.

"L'ultime réunion est décrite selon un scribe égyptien comme étant la réunion de tous les dieux, cette réunion a lieu tous les dix mille ans ... et tous les Goa'ulds qui sont dignes d'être importants, s'y trouvent pour faire un rapport." puis il haussa un sourcil au denier mot.

"Un rapport?" Demanda Jack sceptique.

"Je croyais que s'étaient eux les dieux, et depuis quand des dieux font-ils des rapports?" Demanda Sam avec du sarcasme dans la voix et Jack lui jeta un oeil avant de se reconcentrer sur l'explication de Daniel.

"Sûrement une mauvaise traduction." suggéra Daniel en replongeant son nez dans le livre.

"Non Daniel Jackson, vous avez traduit correctement." Intervint Teal'c.

"Ah parce que vous êtes archéologue aussi maintenant?" Plaisanta Jack.

"Jack!"

"Selon ce que nous disait parfois Apophis lorsqu'il était extrêmement content, il devait être parfait pour qu'il soit choisi par le grand."

"Le grand? et c'est qui c'lui là?"

"Je n'ai aucun renseignement a vous fournir sur lui O'Neill." répondit simplement Teal'c.

"De si longues phrases pour si peu!" murmura Jack et Teal'c souleva un sourcil.

"Euh, dans le livre ils disent que ce "grand" juge les Goa'ulds et voit ceux qui sont aptes a reprendre le combat de la domination de l'univers." répondit Daniel. Puis voyant l'air penseur de Jack, il se risqua a la question.

"A quoi pensez vous?" Daniel vit que Sam voulait poser la question aussi.

"Et bien, si ceci est l'endroit où sont réunis tous les Goa'ulds, et que notre but et de défendre la terre contre eux, donc de les éliminer ..." Dit Jack toujours en réfléchissant.

"Jack, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, il y à dans ce bâtiment, des serviteurs qui n'ont rien fait pour mourir, et d'autres Goa'ulds entièrement pacifiques!" S'exclama Daniel.

"Mais dites moi Daniel, si ce "grand" juge les Goa'ulds aptes a reprendre la lutte, que fait il de ceux qui ne le sont pas, il les envoie en vacances avec une petite retraite?"

"Même dans un cas pareil, nous n'avons aucun droit de tuer plus de cinquante personnes ... innocentes, et je parle là des serviteurs."

"Daniel, ces gens sont des esclaves et non pas des serviteurs, mettez vous ça dans le crâne, et deuxièmement il y à plus d'un de six milliards de personnes sur terre, alors je trouve que le sacrifice n'est pas si énorme." finit il en détournant le regard car il savait exactement le genre de regard choqué qu'avait Daniel sur le visage, mais il était trop sensible, et dans une guerre il y à des victimes, c'est comme ça et personne n'y peut rien.

"Je suis d'accord avec O'Neill, si nous avons l'occasion d'éliminer les Goa'ulds, nous ne devons pas hésiter, même au prix de quelques vies ... nous en sauverons bien plus." Dit Teal'c, remarquant également le regard doublement choqué de Daniel, mais quelques vies comparé a des milliards et des milliards d'autres qui sont sur d'autres planètes, il ne fallait pas hésiter.

"Sam, dîtes moi qu'à vous au moins il reste encore un peu d'humanité?" Demanda Daniel.

"De toute manière, le Général sera d'accord pour l'offensive, alors ça n'a plus d'importance qui pense quoi!" Intervint Jack.

"Sam, ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord?"

"Je suis désolé Daniel, mais dans une guerre il y à toujours des victimes et ça on y peut rien." Puis elle baissa le regard.

"Bien, on rentre a la base pour préparer notre stratégie." Ordonna Jack.

"Mais ..."

"Daniel, on ne discute pas, il m'arrive de prendre des mauvaises décisions, mais celle ci n'en fait pas partie." Dit sèchement Jack en se levant et en repartant.

"Et Daniel, ceci concerne l'avenir de la terre, donc je vous conseille de ne pas faire l'idiot."

"Est ce que vous me menacez Jack?"

"Pas du tout Daniel, je ne fais que vous avertir ... rappelez vous ce journaliste ... Je l'avais avertit mais il ne m'a pas écouté, ne faites pas la même connerie." Et sur ce il s'éloigna suivit de Teal'c et de Sam.

"Activation extérieure non programmée." Dit le technicien de la porte dans les haut-parleurs.

"Je répète, activation extérieure ..." Le Général arriva au pas de course.

"Aucune identification?" Demanda-t-il, se disant que pourtant aucune équipé n'était prévue de retour avant le lendemain.

"En cours de transmission Monsieur." Répondit le technicien.

"C'est SG-1 mon Général." Dit il un peu étonné, il avait lui même composé les coordonnées de P9Z-333 pour eux il n'y à pas si longtemps, pourquoi revenaient-ils si rapidement.

"Ouvrez l'iris, et faites venir une équipe médicale en salle de départ immédiatement." Ordonna Hammond avant de se diriger vers la salle de départ ou une vingtaine d'airmen armés attendaient.

Jack sortit du vortex en même temps que l'équipe médicale arrivait.

"Colonel, votre retour n'était pas prévu avant quelques jours!!" Dit Hammond étonné de les voir en pleine forme.

"Tiens je ne savais pas." Répondit sarcastiquement Jack.

"Major, avez vous une bonne raison de revenir?" Demanda Hammond en sachant que elle au moins elle ne serait pas sarcastique.

"Oh que oui mon Général." répondit simplement Sam et Hammond soupira, O'Neill était de très mauvaise influence sur les membres de son équipe.

"Bien, reportez vous a l'infirmerie, debriefing dans 1h" Ordonna t il.

"Mon Général, avec votre permission on aimerait assez faire le debriefing immédiatement." Dit Jack alors que Hammond s'apprêtait a partir.

"Et pourquoi changerions nous les habitudes Colonel?" Demanda Hammond qui commençait a s'inquiéter.

"Je suis sur que vous allez adorer mon Général." Répondit Jack.

"Très bien Colonel, dans la salle de briefing immédiatement." Janet qui était arrivée avec les équipes médicales s'apprêtait a protester, mais un simple regard du Général lui coupa la parole.

Salle de briefing

"Alors Colonel, quelle est cette découverte si importante qu'elle vous a empêché d'aller a l'infirmerie?" demanda Hammond dès qu'il furent dans la salle de briefing.

"Euh ... au fait c'est parce que j'aime pas l'odeur de l'infirmerie ..." Répondit Jack faisant l'imbécile.

"Docteur?" Demanda Hammond qui se tourna vers Daniel désespéré.

"Jack a trouvé le moyen de tuer cinquante personnes sans scrupules." Répondit Daniel qui n'arrivait toujours pas a accepter de telles décisions purement 'militaires'.

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"Colonel?"

"Mon Général, nous avons trouvé le moyen de vaincre les Goa'ulds." Dit Jack en envoyant un regard assassin vers Daniel.

"Oui, mais vous oubliez que pour cela on devra tuer aussi des innocents." Dit encore Daniel et Jack s'énerva.

"Je suis désolé Daniel, mais si vous ne voulez pas participer a cette mission, vous restez ici, ma priorité première est la terre, et rien de ce qui sortira de cette réunion ne sera bon, alors si vous voulez continuer a faire l'imbécile c'est votre problème, mais je vous rappelle que les peuples qui seront débarrassés des Goa'ulds dépassent les 50 milliards, et moi, je trouve que comparé a 50 personnes, le sacrifice en vaut largement la peine." Et sur ce il jeta le stylo avec lequel il jouait furieusement et regarda Daniel dans les yeux le défiant d'ajouter une parole, mais Daniel resta silencieux.

"Très bien, ça m'a l'air assez sérieux Colonel, dites moi ce que vous avez trouvé sur P9Z-333." Ordonna Hammond.

"Major ..." Dit Jack en faisant un signe a Sam de continuer, ce qu'elle fit en jetant un coup d'oeil désolé à Daniel.

"Nous avons aperçu sous un ravin un énorme temple Goa'uld fait tout en naquadah d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ... Teal'c et Daniel en ont déduis qu'il servait de salle de réunion pour tous les Goa'ulds dont l'importance est assez importante, et nous pensons mon Général, que en attaquant ce temple, on ferait d'une pierre ..."

"Plein de coups" finit Jack avec un sourire.

"Et cette histoire d'innocents?" demanda Hammond.

"Il se trouve qu'il doit y avoir dans un temple comme ça, pas moins de cinquante personnes, Général, avec tout le respect que je vois dois, nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer ces personnes!" Dit Daniel en ignorant le regard de Jack.

"Docteur, d'après ce que m'ont dis le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter, ce temple serait notre moyen de tuer tous les Goa'ulds 'gênants', et vous voulez qu'on y renonce?" Demanda Hammond.

"Mais enfin mon Général, il y a des innocents ... et ce n'est pas a nous de décider de leur sort!"

"Docteur ..."

"Sinon on ne vaudrait pas mieux que les Goa'ulds ..." continua Daniel se fichant de savoir si oui ou non quelqu'un parlait.

"Docteur ... si dans une guerre on regarde les choses de votre point de vue, elle est déjà perdue. Si nous avons un moyen de les aider sans compromettre la mission, nous le tenterons ... mais autrement ..."

"Nous allons les assassiner!!!!" s'indigna Daniel qui ne trouvait pas normal qu'un être humain puisse penser comme ça.

"DANIEL" Cria Jack cette fois ci vraiment en colère.

"Fermez l" Dit il plus calmement.

Hammond regarda bien Daniel avant de dire la phrase qu'il savait était inévitable.

"Colonel, vous avez l'autorisation de mener cette opération, vous serez a la tête de SG-1,2,7,9,11, et 3 est ce que vous pensez que ça sera suffisant?" Demanda t il en regardant Daniel qui grinçaient silencieusement des dents, il savait que cela était la seule chose a faire ... mais encore il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, Hammond lorsqu'il était jeune officier avait eu des altercations avec ses supérieurs pour de telles décisions, et maintenant il se retrouvait a leur place.

"Je suis désolé docteur, mais je suis sur que vous vous rendrez compte que c'était la seule chose a faire!" Ajouta Hammond a l'attention de Daniel.

"Bien, rompez et préparez moi une bonne stratégie pour détruire une bonne fois pour toutes ces Goa'ulds." Dit il après une minute de silence, et il se leva pour partir.

"Très bien les amis ... allons étudier cette fameuse stratégie!" Dit O'Neill a son tour après une autre minute de silence.

Puis après avoir jeté un dernier regard a Daniel, Jack se dirigea vers la sortie, ne remarquant pas que quelqu'un le suivait, bien évidemment après quelques minutes, il sentit qu'on le suivait, il tenta de l'ignorer en se disant que la personne allait sans doute dans la même direction que lui, mais lorsqu'il prit un chemin qu'il savait être le seul a employer, il se retourna n'y pouvant plus et fut vraiment étonné d'y découvrir Sam.

"Carter, est ce que vous avez un problème?" Demanda t il.

"Non aucun mon Colonel ..." Répondit elle et Jack ne manqua pas son hésitation.

"Oh que si, je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez?"

"Moi vous suivre?" L'étonnement dans sa voix aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui, n'importe qui sauf Jack.

"Oui, vous me suivre ... bon écoutez Carter, si vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, dites le, même si c'est des insultes elles ne seront pas reportées au Général." Promit Jack qui était trop curieux, Sam hésita un moment, puis se disant qu'elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle avait semé parla.

"Mon Colonel, est ce que je pourrais vous parler?"

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes déjà entrain de faire?"

"Hum .... euh dans un endroit plus discret ... " Dit elle en désignant la caméra qui leur tournait pour l'instant le dos.

"Bon très bien, je vous attends dans mes quartiers dans 20 minutes, ne soyez pas en retard et ayez quelque chose d'intéressant a me raconter .... sinon ... " Le sourire qu'il reçut lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et s'en aille.

Sam le regarda partir sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'elle venait de faire était juste, une chose de bien avec les mathématiques c'est qu'ils sont tellement précis que on n'a jamais aucun doute, contrairement aux sentiments.

Mais ça c'était seulement ce qu'elle pensait d'habitude, cette fois ci quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait, quelque chose d'important, elle avait un mauvais présentement et la dernière fois qu'elle en a eu un ... Martouf est mort.

Elle chassa toutes ces images de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle allait dire a Jack ... elle jeta un œil a sa montre et vit que 15 minutes étaient passés depuis sa conversation avec Jack, elle sourit et elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de son Colonel..

"Toc ... toc ..."

"Entrez" Sam ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entre ouverture de celle ci, ensuite elle sourit a Jack et entra.

"Vous êtes en avance Major... " Dit il sachant très bien qu'elle l'était presque toujours.

"Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir mon Colonel." Répondit Sam en lançant un autre sourire a Jack.

"Vous passez trop de temps avec Daniel Carter, je vais voir ce qu'on peut y faire." Elle lui sourit encore.

"Dites moi, qu'est ce que vous allez m'annoncer de si terrible que vous ayez besoin de m'adoucir avec tous ces sourires?" Il ne voulait pas que sa phrase sonne comme ça, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle fit et le teint rose de Sam le prouvait.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal a l'aise." S'excusa Jack.

"Ce n'est rien mon Colonel ..." Puis un silence s'installa, Sam allait se lancer lorsque Jack impatient et détestant le silence décida de parler avant.

"Alors, vous avez des idées pour détruire cette "Salle de briefing" style GOA?" Demanda t il, le sarcasme était pour lui sa seule sortie lorsque les tensions devenaient plus fortes qu'il ne le souhaitait, et si là elles ne montaient pas, alors il ne s'appelait pas Jack O'Neill.

"Non mon Colonel, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser, mais d'après ce que Teal'c et Daniel m'ont dis, la "réunion" va durer encore quelques mois, le Général est en ce moment même entrain de faire installer par SG-4 des cameras pour surveiller le bâtiment et toutes ses activités." Finit elle presque en manque d'air.

"WOW Carter, respirez, et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faites ici dans ce cas, je pensais que vous adoriez regarder vos 'créations' a l'œuvre?" Demanda Jack réellement étonné.

"Oui mon Colonel, j'aime regarder mes engins être utilisés pour la première fois, mais maintenant j'ai mieux a faire." Ce fut maintenant au tour de Jack de regarder partout sauf dans les yeux de Sam.

Après un autre petit moment de silence, Jack reprit la parole.

"Sinon, vous n'étiez pas venu ici pour me complimenter a propos de ma compagnie 'agréable'?"

"Non vous avez raison mon Colonel, je suis en fait venu vous parler de notre mission de il y a plus de deux mois sur P9X-888." Dit Sam et le sérieux refaisait surface.

"Oh, ah oui cette mission là, et que vouliez vous en savoir?" Demanda t il, d'habitude c'est toujours lui qui va demander des petits trucs a ses amis scientifiques.

"Eh bien ... vous vous souvenez de notre ...Errrrm... réveil?" Jack commençait a paniquer, ils s'étaient entendus de ne pas en parler.

"Oui je m'en souviens, et je me souviens aussi que tout cela devait rester là-bas!" Dit il d'une manière détachée. Sam en voyant le regard froid qu'il lui lança eut envie de renoncer, et de s'en aller, mais elle était allée trop loin et les regrets ça sera pour plus tard.

"Oui je sais, mais étant donné que nous avons une chance de nous débarrasser des Goa'ulds ..."

"Quoi MAJOR? vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, ou alors dites moi carrément que je fais erreur et que vous ne parliez pas ..." Il fut coupé par le regard de Sam.

"Si, et je dois dire que j'avais cru comprendre que vous ressentiez quelque chose aussi ..." Elle était brisée, mais pourtant elle restait là ... elle aurait souhaité s'en aller, mais aucune partie de son cerveau ne répondait a l'appel.

"Oui en effet je ressens quelque chose et vous le savez très bien Carter, mais vous savez également que pour qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, nous devrions faire trop de sacrifices." Dit Jack en voyant la peine dans les yeux de Sam, il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il disait, si il n'y avait pas ces maudits Goa'ulds, il aurait déjà tout jeté en l'air et serait parti avec elle, mais seulement si ils n'étaient pas là Sam ne serait pas là, et lui non plus ...

"Mais enfin, ce qui empêchait cela était la terre, un fois qu'elle sera sauvée ... je ne vois plus aucune loi ..."

"Mais nous serons toujours militaires, et sans doute des héros nous ... nous devrons montrer l'exemple." Jack ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire a Sam:

'Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose avec toi car je veux préserver ta carrière' Il savait que Sam aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait envisagé de le lui prendre, c'est ce qu'il ferait en envisageant une relation quelconque avec elle.

De son côté elle se demandait pourquoi il hésitait, elle n'avait pourtant aucun doute sur ses sentiments depuis P9X-888, elle savait qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et au delà d'une simple amourette de passage, elle avait exactement le même sentiment a son égard.

"Jack, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, si vous pensez a ma carrière, je m'en fiche, de toute façon je compte démissionner après que la terre ait été mise hors danger, ne me dites pas qu'une vie tranquille des enfants et peut-être un femme ne vous tentent pas après toutes ses longues années au service de la terre." Lui dit-elle, elle ne voulait rien insinuer en employant le terme "femme", mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne dirait pas non.

"Si c'est une façon de me rappeler mon âge Major, sachez que je sais que je suis vieux." Dit Jack elle s'en serait doutée, le sarcasme dans les pires moments ... enfin les meilleurs ... enfin l'un comme l'autre.

"Jack, je suis sérieuse, et si c'est pou m'appeler Major ou Carter, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes venus ici." Son ton frôlait carrément l'insubordination, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait ignorer ses sentiments pour Jack alors que plus rien ne l'en empêchait, pourquoi résistait-il?

"Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je vous montre de quoi je parle." Là Jack ne comprenait plus, de quoi parlait elle?

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, elle rapprocha sa tête et immanquablement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, lentement au départ, Sam se fit plus insistante.

Jack ne savait plus quoi faire, il savait qu'il devait se dégager, la repousser, mais son cerveau semblait comme envoûté et ne répondait pas, au lieu de cela il posa gentiment sa main sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui pour profiter encore mieux de ce baiser. Il aurait voulu que cela dure toujours, mais leurs poumons l'entendaient autrement et c'est a court d'air qu'ils durent se séparer.

"Sam..." Mais encore il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

"C'est ce qu'il risque de se passer souvent si vous réfléchissez mieux a ce que je viens de vous dire." Le coupa t elle en sachant très bien qu'il n'allait rien lui dire du tout.

"Sam ..." Cette fois ci son ton était plus distant, plus repoussant, 'J'aurai essay' se dit Sam tristement et tourna les talons pour partir.

"Sam ..." Jack lui tenait toujours le bras, et elle se retourna pour le regarder.

"Jack?"

"Pourquoi vous faites ça?"

"Parce que je pense que vous comme moi avons le droit d'être heureux ... c'est vrai quoi, nous avons consacré la plupart de notre vie a l'armée et a notre planète, mais après tout nous sommes des êtres humains ..."

"De sexe oppos" Intervint Jack se qui la fit sourire.

"Oui, exactement et l'être humain est fait pour se reproduire."

"Si vous le dites, c'est vous la scientifique." Elle sourit encore;

"Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit de tenter notre chance, je sais que nous avions dit que nous laisserions tout sur cette planète, mais les circonstances ne me le permettent plus ..." Voilà le moment crucial enfin venu, elle ne pensait pas lui en dire autant en un seul jour, mais quand elle parlait avec lui elle se sentait si libre, si confidente.

Puis tout comme Jack ses pensées se reportèrent sur P9X-888.

FLASHBACK

"Major, qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs?" Demanda Jack en regardant autour de lui et regardant comment s'en sortaient Teal'c et Daniel de leur côté, Daniel était aux anges, entre deux jeunes filles qui le nourrissaient de raisins il appréciait sans modération les rares occasions ou SG-1 tombait sur un peuple qui était amical et fêtait leur arrivée au lieu de leur courir après.

"Je ne sais pas mon Colonel, mais c'est la seule nourriture a part les fruits que j'ai trouvé comestible, et comme je commence a en avoir marre de manger des fruits depuis trois jours, je me suis dit que vous aussi apprécieriez un peu de changement." Répondit Sam et s'asseyant a côté de lui et en lui passant un sorte d'assiette avec des espèces de frites dessus.

"Vous êtes sure que c'est comestible ce truc?" Demanda Jack en bougeant l'une de ses "frites" avec sa "fourchette".

"Mhhh oui mon Colonel, vous devriez goûter c'est un vrai régal."

"Ouais, paraît que les champignons vénéneux sont aussi un vrai régal." Dit il en mettant une "frite" dans sa bouche.

"Oui, vous aviez raison, c'est pas trop mauvais." Dit il en mangeant maintenant avec appétit, et Sam le regarda en souriant, il avait l'air si Sexy en mangeant.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?

"Mon Colonel?"

"Sam?"

"Sam?"

"Oui." Jack aussi se sentait bizarre, est ce qu'il venait d'appeler Sam "Sam" ou il l'avait rêve?

"Je crois que j'ai envie de vous."

"Pardon?" Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire? Ce genre de choses elle ne fait que le penser, et encore elle essaye de ne pas y penser pendant qu'elle est en mission.

"Je crois qu'on a un problème." Son envie de Jack, n'était toujours pas passé et elle avait de plus en plus de mal a se contrôler.

"Oh que oui, vos vêtements ... enlevez-les!" Dit Jack de son ton le plus sensuel.

"Mon Colonel?"

"Major?"

"Dans nos quartiers."

"C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici!" Sam baissa les yeux d'un geste gêné.

"Dans VOS quartiers, et en vitesse."

"A vos ordres."

FLASHBACK

"Approchez" Dit Jack gentiment, et Sam ne se fit pas prier pour aller se coller dans les bras de Jack.

"Jack ..."

"Oui?"

"Il y a un problème."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Jack soudainement inquiet.

"Je ... Je suis allée voir Janet après que j'aie eu quelques problèmes ..." Elle prit un grande inspiration, elle sentit les bras de Jack la serrer un peu plus.

"Quel est le problème?"

"Je ..." Elle n'arrivait plus a parler.

"Sam ..."

"Je suis enceinte Jack!" Dit elle en le coupant, puis seulement elle osa quitter ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle le regarda longuement, cherchant a lire dans ses traits ... dans ses yeux.

Elle se dit que peut être elle n'aurait jamais du venir, que tout ça était une mauvaise idée, mais elle était humaine et tout ce qu'elle cherchait était un peu de réconfort.

Le temps pour Jack de réaliser les mots de Sam, elle était restée silencieuse et elle regardait les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de Jack, mais qui paraissaient être des kilomètres.

Elle ne fut rassurée que quand elle sentit la main de Jack dans son dos qui la tirait encore contre lui, elle ne résista pas et alla savourer dans ses bras tout ce que ce simple geste signifiait en réalité.

Labo de Daniel

"Daniel Jackson, vous devriez vous calmer, il ne sert a rien de vous acharner sur ce ... cet objet la décision n'appartient qu'au Général Hammond et a O'Neill." Dit Teal'c de sa voix calme en essayant de calmer un Daniel incroyablement énervé.

"Non Teal'c, imaginez, je sais que la haine que vous avez envers les Goa'uld est grande, et que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour qu'ils disparaissent, et croyez moi je ressens cette haine au moins autant que vous, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je serait prêt a sacrifies des dizaines de vies." Apparemment il ne se calmerait pas sitôt.

"Daniel, Jackson, je comprends votre réticence a appliquer ce plan, mais je peux vous assurer que ces personnes préféreraient encore être mortes que de servir les Goa'ulds, et si nous ne pouvons pas leur offrir cette liberté ..."

"Tuons les" Finit Daniel. " Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Daniel Jackson, mais leur mort permettra la liberté de plusieurs centaines de milliards de peuples dans l'univers."

"Je sais tout cela Teal'c, et je le comprend aussi, mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen que celui de tuer tous ces gens."

"Si il y en a un Daniel, O'Neill et le Général Hammond y penseront, eux ne veulent pas plus que nous voir ces gens mourir." Répondit Teal'c et Daniel se rendit compte qu'il avait raison.

"Je sais Teal'c, c'est seulement que parfois ..."

"Vous regrettez ce qui ce passe, Je sais Daniel Jackson, et moi aussi il m'arrive de regretter certains choix que j'ai fait, mais jamais leur résultat ne m'a déçu."

Bureau du Général Hammond.

"Qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire Colonel?"

"Tout simplement que Daniel a raison mon Général, il ne nous appartient pas de tuer ces gens, sans même avoir tenté quelque chose pour eux."

"Colonel, je ne sais pas ce qui a attendri votre humeur aujourd'hui, mais en tous cas ces personnes vous en seront reconnaissantes."

"C'est peut-être le fait qu'on va une fois pour toute pouvoir se débarrasser des ces fameuses têtes de serpents?" Répondit Jack.

"Vous savez ce qu'on dit Colonel, ne vendez jamais la peau ..."

"Du serpent avant de l'avoir tué, et c'est ce sur quoi travaille le Major Carter en ce moment ... elle pense pouvoir utiliser le naquadah que contiennent les murs de ce temple, et de tout faire sauter sans rien dépenser."

"Depuis quand écoutez vous les théories du Major Carter Colonel?"

"Ah, ça ... euh ben il faut croire que j'ai changé mon Général." Répondit Jack en souriant.

"Oui moi ce que je me demande c'est ce qui vous a fait changer ..."

"Si je vous disais que c'est le fait que les Goa'ulds vont être mis K.O, ça vous suffit?" Hammond soupira et Jack aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

"Quoi qu'il en soit Colonel, quelle est votre idée pour sauver toutes ces personnes?" Demanda Hammond en ramenant Jack a la réalité.

"Je me suis dit que quoi que Carter puisse créer, il faudra quand même que quelqu'un aille le mettre là-bas."

"Oui mais pour ça nous avons des équipes entraînées spécialement pour."

"Oui je sais, mais j'en ai déjà dirigé et je peux le refaire, on dépose la bombe, on récupère les serviteurs, on s'en va et on sera a la maison pour le feu d'artifice, qu'en pensez vous?"

"Que c'est risqué Colonel!"

"Pas plus que de venir vous exposer ce plan monsieur."

"Pardon Colonel?"

"Pardon?"

Hammond soupira encore, qu'est ce que Jack pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs de temps en temps, mais pourtant il ne le voyait pas autrement.

"Colonel, vous savez qu'une fois une bombe en naquadah amorcée on ne peut plus revenir en arrière?" Demanda t il pour voir si Jack prenait bien en considération les risques de son entreprise.

"Ah mais je ne comptais pas camper là-bas non plus ..."

Hammond allait répliquer, mais quelqu'un frappant a la porte l'en empêcha.

"Entrez"

Sam passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et Hammond ne manqua pas le sourire complice qui passa entre ses deux officiers avant que Carter ne fasse son salut.

"Major, est ce que je peux vous aider?"

"Oui mon Général, je viens vous exposer un plan pour détruire le temple Goa'uld."

"Allez-y donc ..."

"Et bien, je comptais utiliser une bombe en naquadah, nous avions assayé cela en tentant de protéger ce peuple presque aveugle qui ne trouvait pas de planète, et ça avait fait une très belle explosion."

"Ah oui, très jolie mon Général." Puis ils se resourirent, ce qui intrigua un peu Hammond, mais il avait plus important a faire pour l'instant.

"Allez droit au but Major." Dit il un peu sèchement pour les forcer a se reconcentrer.

"Oui mon Général, donc je disais que comme un tout petit peu de naquadah avait fait une si grande explosion, imaginez la puissance de tout un temple en naquadah." Dit elle en s'emportant encore dans la magie des sciences et calculs.

"Vous pouvez nous le représenter Major?" Demanda Jack qui intervenait concrètement pour la première fois dans la conversation.

"Ca serait énorme mon Colonel, rien n'y survivrait." Répondit Sam.

"Et bien Major, on peu dire que vous n'avez pas chômé et quand sera prête une telle bombe?" Demanda Hammond en faisant encore sourire Sam et Jack.

"Deux jours devraient suffire amplement mon Général." Répondit Sam.

"Très bien, travaillez-y, Colonel, quand a vous ... vous prenez l'entraînement avec l'unité spéciale SG-S, inutile de vous expliquer d'où vient le "s"." Dit Hammond.

"L'entraînement mon Général?" Demanda Sam qui n'était pas au courant du projet.

"Le Colonel O'Neill ne vous en a pas parlé Major?"

"Négatif mon Général."

"Oui ben c'est pas la peine d'utiliser de si grands termes, on va juste faire un petit détour en allant poser votre bombe." Dit Jack qui ne savait comment fuir le regard de Sam.

"Nous en reparlerons dans la salle de briefing, rendez-vous tous dans une heure, je vais faire prévenir le docteur Jackson et Teal'c, vous pouvez disposer." Et il prit son téléphone, Jack et Sam saluèrent et sortirent après permission de leur supérieur.

salle de briefing--- 1h plus tard---

"Voilà donc en résumé notre conversation avec le Major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill" Dit Hammond quand il eut terminé son récit.

Daniel regardait Jack d'un regard étrange, il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir parlé comme ça, parfois il oubliait que Jack aussi avait un cœur.

"Mais mon Général, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de diriger une équipe spéciale sans expérience." Dit Sam qui était contre que Jack aille dans une telle mission.

"Vous ne trouvez pas qu'une telle masse de cheveux blancs ne suffit pas comme expérience Major?" Demanda Jack, mais Sam ne sourit même pas.

"Le Colonel O'Neill a déjà dirigé a plusieurs reprises des équipes spéciales, et tout s'est toujours bien passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant." Intervint Hammond en ayant la confirmation que ce qu'il s'était dit n'était pas fictif.

"Je suis d'accord pour vous accompagner O'Neill" proposa Teal'c.

"Non Teal'c, une équipe spéciale utilise un langage très spécial, vous risqueriez d'en être perdu. D'autre part le Major Carter aura sûrement besoin de vous pour ... porter des ... choses ..."

"Comme vous le souhaitez O'Neill."

"Très bien, je vais prévenir les Tok'ras, étant donné votre expérience en naquadah Major, vous resterez en communication vidéo avec le Colonel O'Neill, vous serez a bord d'un vaisseau et SG-S sur la planète, cela posera t il un problème pour la communication?"

"En d'autres circonstances cela aurait été le cas, mais avec le nouveau transmetteur d'ondes que nous avons trouvé sur PZ2-321 qui augmente considérablement la distance que peuvent parcourir les ondes aussi bien audio que vidéo sans ...."

"Je crois que ça veut dire "Non mon Général, ça ne posera aucun problème" fini Jack.

"Très bien, Major travaillez sur cette bombe qu'elle soit prête le plus tôt possible, docteur Jackson, si vous pouvez aider le Major Carter ..."

"Oui mon Général, je crois avoir quelques renseignements vraiment ..."

"Je crois que ça veut dire "No problem" mon Général." Dit encore Jack en faisant sourire Sam, mais elle avait encore son mauvais pressentiment.

"Bien, vous Colonel, irez vous entraîner avec SG-S avec Teal'c pour voir si il peut vous être utile, bonne chance tout le monde et on se revoit demain pour les détails de la mission. Rompez." Dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

"Jack, je ne sais pas quoi dire ..." Commença Daniel qui se sentait tout bête de l'avoir 'agress'.

"Tiens, c'est bien la première fois." Répliqua Jack en souriant, il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde a son ami.

"Qu'est ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur?"

"Moi?"

"Oui!"

"Rien"

"Je crois que je sais"

"Eh bien vous croyez trop, et je croyais que le Général vous avait ordonné d'aller aider Sam a préparer cette fichue bombe?"

"Sam?"

"Ben oui ... bientôt quand on aura botté les fesses aux Goa'ulds, il faudra bien que je retrouve mon état civil et que je commence a appeler Carter par son prénom."

"Et pourquoi donc?"

"Daniel, allez venez, on y va." Intervint Sam.

"Tiens, maintenant que vous rappelez votre présence, vous m'avez l'air étrangement heureuse depuis quelques heures aussi."

"Daniel ..."

"Bon ça va Jack, je ne faisais que la taquiner, je ne vais pas vous la voler."

"DANIEL"

"Allons Sam, ne faites pas l'innocente."

"Je n'arrive pas a croire que lorsque la survie de la terre en dépend, vous arrivez encore a faire l'idiot." Dit Jack.

"Maintenant je crois que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire..." Ajouta t il avant que Daniel n'ait eu le temps de parler.

"A vos ordres mon Colonel." A voir le comportement de ces deux, là, on ne devinerait jamais qu'ils allaient bientôt être père et mère d'un enfant.

"Comme vous le souhaitez O'Neill." Dit le jaffa en s'apprêtant a accompagner O'Neill.

Daniel voyant que plus personne ne faisait attention a lui, se résigna lui aussi a suivre Sam pour travailler sur cette fameuse bombe.

Le lendemain

"PROGRAMMATION EXTERIEURE NON AUTORISEE, JE REPETE PROGRAMMATION ..."

"Oh non, moi qui commençait si bien ma journée!" S'exclama Jack avant d'arrêter tapis sur lequel il courait et de se diriger vers la salle de départ.

"Ne vous en faites pas O'Neill, nous reviendrons dès que ce sera terminé." Dit Teal'c en le suivant.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe encore?" Demanda Jack en entrant dans la salle de commande.

"Ce sont les Tok'ra Colonel, mais qu'est ce que vous faites sans votre uniforme?"

Jack sourit en se rappelant se qu'il avait répondu la dernière fois que Hammond lui avait posé cette même question.

"Ah, c'est parce que Teal'c et moi nous échauffions en attendant le réveil de la base." Répondit Jack avec un sourire vers Hammond.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai été réveillé par cette merveilleuse mélodie." Dit Daniel en entrant dans la salle aussi.

"Et bien il se trouve que les Tok'ras arrivent." Dit Jack vers Daniel.

"Ah Jack, qu'est ce que vous faites sans ...'

"Fallait être là quand on m'a posé la question Daniel."

Puis ce fut autour de Sam d'entrer, elle jeta un œil autour et ne vit rien de spécial, mais lorsque qu'elle arriva sur son supérieur, et pas Hammond elle faillit s'étrangler, il était juste en training, et qu'est ce que ça lui allait bien, on aurait dit qu'il était né dedans.

Soudain sa faim de lui qu'elle avait eu sur P9X-888 la reprit, mais cette fois ci elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un espèce d'aphrodisiaque surpuissant.

"Tiens, bonjour Carter, vous venez guetter si c'est papa qu'ils envoient?" Demanda Jack en souriant d'un sourire que même un aveugle n'aurait pas raté tellement il était lumineux, et il reçut le même regard, si ça continuait il faudrait bientôt apporter des lunettes de soleil.

"Bonjour mon Colonel."

"Bonjour Sam."

"Bonjour Daniel."

"Bonjour Major Carter."

"Bonjour Teal'c, mon Général."

Et après les bonjours du matin, les dit Tok'ra voulurent bien faire enfin leur entrée.

"Eh ben voilà, qu'est ce que je disais, c'est papa." Dit Jack en souriant a Sam.

"Oui" Dit celle ci en descendant comme Daniel Teal'c et Hammond, mais en oubliant pas de lancer un sourire comme il se doit a son "Colonel".

Jack aussi descendit quelque instants plus tard et se disant que il était le type le plus chanceux au monde, si tout marchait comme prévue, alors ça voudra dire que Walt disney aura eu raison en faisant autant de conte de fées. Pour l'instant tout allait bien, trop bien pour être exact ... mais c'était un vieux soldat et comme tout le monde le sait, les vieux soldats sont toujours un peu paranos. Il descendit pour aller voir se que réservaient encore les Tok'ras.

"Tiens, Bonjour Jacob, ça faisait longtemps."

"Oui, bonjour Jack, comment allez vous?"

"Très bien merci, depuis quelque jours j'ai trouvé un remède qui me guérit de tous mes maux." Répondit Jack et Jacob ne manqua pas le regard complice qui passa entre sa fille et Jack, mais bon si elle était heureuse, que pouvait il souhaiter de plus pour elle, alors il s'abstint de tout commentaires.

"Et quel est ce remède qu'on le remercie?" Demanda Daniel qui en se lassait Jamais de taquiner Jack.

"Si il vous voyait, il risquerait de ne plus marcher." Répondit Jack et Daniel se tu.

"Très bien, je vous retrouve tous dans dix minutes en salle de briefing, Jacob viens avec moi, j'espère que tu as apporté de bonnes nouvelles."

"Oh que oui, mais je pense que tu en auras bien plus a me raconter que moi." Dit Jacob en lançant un regard a sa fille auquel elle répondit pas un autre interrogatif.

salle de briefing

"Voilà, les Tok'ra sont d'accord pour vous donner un vaisseau, j'en serai le pilote. Le grand conseil m'a également chargé de vous remettre les plans de ce temple, dont nous connaissions déjà l'existence, mais nous ne savions où il se trouve." Dit Jacob.

"Comment peut-on avoir des plans d'un endroit dont on ne connaît pas la location?" Demanda Jack.

"Et bien nous avons de espions a l'intérieur, ils nous laissent des messages constamment sur une planète secrète, nous les prenons, mais jusqu'à présent ils ne nous ont jamais révélé l'emplacement de tout ce complexe." Répondit Selma'c qui avait prit le contrôle.

"Et bien moi je dis que tout ça est louche, des espions qui vous filent des plans mais qui ne peuvent pas vous dire ou ils se trouvent, et qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'ils n'ont pas eu la même idée que vous avec Tanith?" Demanda Jack.

"Colonel, nous avons pris cette hypothèse en considération, mais sachez que si le grand conseil vous fournit des documents, qu'ils sont surs." Dit Selma'c en montant d'un ton. Puis Jack se dit que peut-être pour une fois les Tok'ras pouvaient vraiment aider.

Quartiers de Sam

"Toc .. toc ..."

"Entrez"

Jack poussa lentement la porte et se glissa a l'intérieur.

"Bonsoir Carter, comment allez vous?" Dit-il avant de se rendre compte que c'était un peu trop officiel.

"Euh, je crois que il vaut mieux la refaire." Puis il sortit.

"Toc ... toc ..."

"Entrez"

Il entra encore de la même manière.

"Bonsoir chérie, qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui?" Alors là il se rendit compte que c'était trop ....

"Ne dîtes rien ... je vais recommencer." Et il ressortit encore.

"Toc ... toc ..."

"Entrez" Sam était amusée par tout ça, mais elle devait avouer que le fait de changer de relation du jour au lendemain n'était pas vraiment son fort, heureusement que Jack était là pour tout faire dans l'humour sans embarrasser personne.

"Bonsoir Sam, tu as passé une bonne journée?" Voilà, impeccable.

"Oui, ça va merci ... Daniel et moi avons pratiquement fini la partie théorique de la bombe, nous ... enfin je construirais le tout demain." Dit elle enthousiasmée.

"Parfait, mais ne te fatigue pas trop ... n'oublie pas que les Goa'ulds peuvent attendre, mais ta santé passe avant toute chose." Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être gentil ... c'est dans de tels moments que Sam regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas commencé cette relation depuis le début.

Bien que le côté "oral" de leur relation était passé, et qu'ils avaient trouvé les bons termes pour se parler, il restait encore les gestes, et ils restaient tous deux plantés la comme des hommes de paille.

"Hum ... Sinon ... qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de mission ... nous n'avons pas encore le temps d'en parler ..." Dit Sam en trouvant enfin quelque chose a dire.

"Tiens ... nous n'arrivons même pas a nous parler comme il faut et tu me dit déjà ce que je dois faire?" Demanda Jack en souriant, il savait bien que il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sarcasme en ce moment, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Jack, je suis sérieuse ... je ... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment a propos de tout ça, peut être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça ..." Dit Sam.

"Non mais ... tu te rends compte, plus de Goa'ulds, un monde parfait ... Sam, nous devons le faire ... je ne veux pas élever mes enfants dans la crainte que les Goa'ulds puissent attaquer un jour et les faire esclaves ..." Dit Jack en devenant plus sérieux.

"Je sais ... seulement ... Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement génial qu'on soit ensembles ... je veux que ça dure toujours." Dit Sam en baissant le regard, mais Jack s'approcha d'elle et en lui prenant le menton il la força a relever la tête.

"Hey, tu sais que moi aussi j'en suis heureux ... mais imagines un peu après la victoire, on pourra élever notre enfant ensembles, être de bons parents pour lui ... je n'ai pas été un bon père pour Charlie car je n'étais jamais là, je ne veux pas que ça soit la même chose avec elle ou lui." Sam le regarda, cet homme qu'elle avait connu pendant tellement d'années, tout à coup se livrer a elle sans aucun problème, pas en étant forcé, elle adorait cette sensation, et elle était heureuse, oui heureuse complète pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis très longtemps!

"Je sais, et je souhaite la même chose que toi."

Puis Jack lentement l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent là, pendant des minutes a écouter juste la respiration de l'autre, apprécier ces moments si rares et si nouveaux qui étaient leurs.

"Jack?"

"Oui?"

"Merci."

"Chut, non merci a toi."

Et puis il se dégagea pou la regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux ... qu'il avait regardé tellement avec désir, qu'il avait tellement rêvé qu'un jour ils le regarderaient lui ... ces yeux si magnifiques dans lesquels il se réfugiait lorsque quelque chose le faisait souffrir, les yeux dans lesquels il allait toujours chercher du renfort.

Sam quant a elle, regardait Jack, cet homme auquel elle s'accrochait, elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui, elle l'aimait tant, et depuis si longtemps que parfois elle se réveillait en s'attendant a le trouver a côté d'elle.

"Je t'aime" Il l'avait dit sans s'en rendre compte, trois simples petits mots, mais qui changeaient tellement de choses. Il baissa le regard a son aveu, mais c'était sans compter sur Sam qui prit son visage entre ses deux mains et le força a la regarder.

"Pas autant que moi."

Puis le baiser, si réconfortant, si chaleureux, quelque chose que tous deux avaient recherché durant toutes ces années sans jamais l'espérer.

On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de trouver une autre matière très, mais alors là très douce. Quant enfin ils se séparèrent Jack caressa lentement le ventre de Sam d'où on ne voyait pas encore qu'une vie évoluait.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je suis heureux." Redit il en plongeant encore son regard dans le sien.

"Oh si, je crois que je peux me faire une idée." Répondit elle en souriant.

"Eh, c'est pas parce que nous sommes ensembles que tu peux prendre mes blagues." Dit il en feignant l'air offensé.

"Oh je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira pas." Répondit elle avec un sourire, et puis encore ils se regardèrent, chacun était si heureux. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'est que ça durerais toujours. Qu'est ce que ça fait mal d'aimer, mais qu'est ce que c'est bon d'aimer en étant aimé en retour. Oui, ils espéraient que ça durerait toujours, et ça l'un comme l'autre étaient bien déterminés a ce que ça arrive.

Bureau du Général Hammond, le lendemain

"Alors Georges, si on parlait de choses sérieuses?" Dit Jacob en changeant de position sur son siège.

"Je t'écoute" Répondit Hammond qui avait déjà une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait parler.

"Eh bien je ... est ce que tu as remarqué le petit manège entre ma fille et son supérieur?"

"De quel manège tu parles?" Demanda Hammond.

"Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais rien remarqué, a chaque fois que je viens ici ils semblent toujours plus proches, mais cette fois ci je crois que ça y est, ils ne peuvent pas devenir plus proches." Répondit Jacob.

"QUOI???? essayerais tu de me dire que deux de mes meilleurs éléments ont une relation autre que professionnelle?" Demanda Hammond en faisant semblant d'être choqué.

"Si tu considères le fait d'être "amants" comme une relation non professionnelle, alors oui." Répondit Jacob.

"Oui j'ai remarqué." Dit finalement Hammond en soupirant.

"Et que comptes tu faire?"

"A propos de quoi?"

"Tu sais je crois que a force d'être souvent avec Jack tu attrapes ses manières." Répondit Jacob frustré, et Hammond sourit.

"Que veux tu que je fasses, de toute façon si tout ceci se passe bien, les membres de SG-1 seront des héros, et le président ainsi que toutes les personnes pourra fermer les yeux sur une petite règle outrepassée." Répondit Hammond, bien qu'il veuille le cacher, Jacob devinait qu'il y avait pensé.

"On aura qu'à mettre ça sur le besoin de quelqu'un a qui se raccrocher et a qui parler de son travail." Continua Hammond avec un sourire.

"Je te remercie Georges, ça fait si longtemps que Sam n'avait pas été aussi heureuse, et j'en suis reconnaissant a Jack pour lui redonner ce sentiment." Dit Jacob en souriant.

"Et bien ne le remercie pas trop, je crois qu'il a toutes les récompenses qu'il peut souhaiter." Et sur ce ils partirent tous deux a rire comme de fous, si quelqu'un était passé par là, c'est en tous cas ce qu'il en aurait déduis.

Salle de briefing, plus tard dans la matinée

"Affirmatif mon Général, nous venons de terminer la construction de la bombe, en fait ce n'était pas très difficile, il a suffit d'ajouter quelques petits câbles sur le réacteur qu'on devait fournir aux Encarans pour passer leur hiver, et puis j'ai fait une petite modification sur la direction des ondes au lieu d'entrer elles ..." Et voilà Sam s'emportait encore dans ses théories, et si on ne l'arrêtait pas, ses têtes de serpents auront largement le temps de partir.

"Carter, je pense que le fait que la bombe puisse exploser nous suffira." Coupa Jack avec un sourire.

"En tous cas je sais pas ce qui a donné a Sam toute cette autonomie, mais en tous cas la bombe qu'elle a crée est une véritable reproduction (en plus puissant) de la bombe atomique d'Hiroshima." Dit Daniel en intervenant dans la conversation.

"Ah bon?" Dit tout simplement Jack en échangeant un regard complice avec Sam.

"Oui, nous avons effectué une simulation, et tout ce qui se trouve dans un rayon d'au minimum trois mille km a la ronde sera détruit." Continua Daniel.

"Et ça ce n'est que pour la première explosion." Dit Sam.

"Combien d'explosions avez vous prévu Major Carter?" Demanda Teal'c pour la première fois.

"Deux, la première sera la plus puissante, elle désarmera tous les éventuels boucliers, et la seconde y mettra un touche finale." Répondit Sam et Jack se pencha de son côté pour lui murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille.

"Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit a propos des blagues?" Et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de rire, un peu trop fort apparemment.

"Major Carter, voudriez vous partager avec nous la raison de votre bonheur?" Si seulement le Général savait de quoi il parlait, Sam aurait bien répondu 'Sûrement pas, Jack est a moi et a moi seule', mais elle ne pouvait pas.

"Désolé mon Général." Répondit elle.

"Parfait, alors Colonel, avez vous déterminé si Teal'c pouvait ou pas venir avec vous?" Demanda Hammond.

"Oui mon Général, bien que Teal'c soit un très bon ... jaffa, faire partie d'une équipe spéciale dans une mission d'une telle importance ne serais pas conseillé."

"Bien que j'ai voulu accompagner O'Neill, je me rends compte que cela n'est pas facile et je souhaiterais ne pas compromettre la mission" Dit Teal'c avec un penchement de tête comme il aimait si bien les faire.

"Bien, dans ce cas Teal'c, vous irez dans le vaisseau avec les autres, Major, est ce que tout est en état de marche pour la communication entre SG-S et vous?" Demanda Hammond.

"Affirmatif mon Général, tout est fin prêt ... nous sommes enfin aptes a nous débarrasser de ses têtes de serpents." Dit Sam en se rendant compte que son enthousiasme lui avait fait dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dit en tant normal.

"Quoi? c'est une expression ... n'est ce pas?" Tenta t elle de se rattraper face a tous ses regards.

Hammond soupira, apparemment il allait devoir se faire a l'idée qu'il y ait deux "Jack" a la base ses derniers temps.

"Très bien tout le monde, je vous conseille de prendre du repos, vous partirez d'ici a 3h15 AM, les équipes SG promises seront postées devant la porte prêtes a descendre vous chercher en cas de problèmes Colonel, des questions?"

"Est ce que je peux emporter un pique-nique?" Demanda Jack et Sam ne put encore s'empêcher de rire, pourtant ce n'était pas ce que Jack avait dit de plus marrant.

"Très bien, rendez-vous a 2h40 pour un briefing récapitulatif, bonne chance tout le monde, et reposez vous bien."

"Merci mon Général" Répondirent la plupart des personnes présentes au briefing.

"Merci Georges" Dit Jacob a son tour, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de briefing.

"Merci Général Hammond." Ca s'était Teal'c.

P9Z-333, 03h30

"Saviors1 a saviors2, a vous" Dit Jack pour vérifier que tout marchait.

"Saviors2, tout est OK mon Colonel, en ce moment même nous ne sommes pas très loin de P9Z-333, nous allumerons les appareils vidéos quand vous serez dans le temple, de là je vous indiquerais où placer la bombe, saviors2 terminé." Répondit Sam.

"Très bien, nous nous dirigeons en ce moment vers le ravin, nous entamons notre descente, prochaine communication dans ... 20 minutes, saviors1 terminé."

Vaisseau Tok'ra, même moment

"Ils entament leur descente papa, quant est ce qu'on sera la bas?" Demanda Sam qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

"Tout ira bien, Sam, nous avançons même plus vite que notre vitesse prévue, alors relax."

"Facile a dire."

"Pardon?"

"Hein? non, rien, je pensais tout haut." S'excusa Sam.

"Sam, tout ira bien, Jack est un grand garçon et il sait ce qu'il fait."

"Je sais que le Colonel O'Neill sait ce qu'il fait, mais c'est un membre de mon équipe et mon ami, je trouve normal de m'inquiéter." Répondit Sam.

"Non, il est plus que ça et nous le savons tous les deux, alors a quoi bon jouer au chat et ..."

"Au serpent." Après le regard que son père lui lança, Sam baissa le regard gênée.

"Hum pardon, je suppose que le Colonel m'influence une peu trop ...."

"Oui ben ça j'avais remarqué, et il ne fait pas que t'influencer ..."

"Qu'est ce que c'est sensé signifier?"

"Rien du tout, Sam je suis ton père et je te connais mieux que quiconque, je sais que tu es folle amoureuse de Jack O'Neill ... et depuis très longtemps." Sam baissa le regard abattue, donc il savait.

"Papa je suis désolé si je te déçois, mais je ne voulais pas que tout se passe comme ça, en fait si ... mais pas au début ... enfin ..." Elle commençait a bégayer, pas bon signe ça.

"Sam, du calme en effet je suis déçue par ton comportement ..." Elle releva la tête blessée qu'il ose le lui avouer avec si peu de tact.

"C'est vrai quoi, comment peut on aimer un homme pendant plus de cinq ans sans le lui dire ou au moins tenter de le séduire?" Demanda t il avec un énorme sourire.

"Mais et le re ...."

"Et ne me parle pas du règlement, si je compte les fois ou tu as désobéi aux ordres, même avec l'aide de selma'c j'y arriverai pas."

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui mit les bras autour du cou.

"Hey, oublie pas que je pilote un vaisseau." Dit il.

Elle sourit et se retira.

"Merci papa"

"Non, merci a toi." Répondit il en lançant un regard vers son ventre.

"Et oui, selma'c peut sentir ce genre de choses." Dit il face a la tête de Sam.

"Je vais être de nouveau grand père, et je t'en suis reconnaissant." Dit il.

"De rien, tout l'honneur est pour moi."

"Ooops pardon, toujours Jack qui traîne dans ma tête." S'excusa t elle.

"Quant est ce que tu comptes leur annoncer?" Demanda Jacob en désignant Daniel qui dormait et Teal'c en état de Keelno'rem.

"Quand le moment sera venu, Jack a dit que c'était mieux d'attendre la fin de cette mission pour leur dire, comme ça ils auront un autre événement a fêter." Dit Sam en souriant.

Jacob allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par la radio qui se mit a grésiller.

"Ici saviors1, nous sommes au pied de la falaise, entamons notre progression vers le temple, saviors1 a vous."

Sam regarda son père.

"Ici saviors2, bien joué mon Colonel, nous aussi avons P9Z-333 en vue, nous y arrivons dans les secondes qui suivent, permission d'entamer votre approche, saviors2 a vous."

"Très bien, les plans indiquent que l'entrée est juste face a nous, mais elle n'est pas trop mal gardée, heureusement que je suis là ... saviors1 terminé."

"Bonne chance saviors1, a dans 20 minutes, saviors2 terminé." Et elle sourit.

P9Z-333

L'équipe approchait lentement de l'entrée du temple, et ils furent un peu étonnés de voir des jaffas qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus auparavant.

"Bien, O'Conor vous prenez par là, attirez l'attention de cette partie des jaffas et débarrassez vous d'eux, nous on prend l'autre partie, interdiction formelle de tirer un seul coup de feu, compris?"

"Très bien mon Colonel" Répondirent tous les soldats avant de se déployer avec cette même efficacité dont Jack était si fier.

L'équipe de Jack avança vers les jaffas et ils prirent les postes indiqués par Jack, puis celui ci en mettant son Zat derrière s'approcha des jaffas, qui a sa vue pointèrent leurs bâtons vers lui.

"Du calme amis, je suis un simple voyageur, je me suis perdu et vous demande votre aide."

"Kree, il n'y a personne sur cette planète, ne savait tu pas qu'elle était réservée aux dieux??" Demanda l'un des jaffas.

"Non, je ne m'y connais pas très bien, mon vaisseau a eu une panne d'essence et je ne savais pas quoi faire."

"Une panne d'essence?"

"Ben oui, le réservoir a sec."

"Le réservoir a sec?"

"Quelle bande d'imbéciles vous êtes."

"Imbéciles?"

"Oui, ça veut dire en ma langue, seigneurs respectables."

"Quel est ton nom voyageur?" Jack avait réussi a attirer l'attention de tous les jaffas, exactement ce qu'il voulait, pendant ce temps la son équipe prenait place tout autour sans se faire remarquer.

"Moi, je suis le grand et respecté magicien d'Oz." Répondit il en se souvenant de cette anecdote que Daniel lui avait raconté et dont il était si fier, maintenant ils seraient deux.

"Les seuls respectés sont les dieux, et tu n'es pas un dieu." Jack était heureux de constater que son équipe avait pris les dispositions parfaites, car son plan commençait a tomber a l'eau.

"Bah, si tu veux parler de ce vilain pas beau méchant d'Apophis, je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un serpent dans la tête d'un pauvre type."

"SILENCE, tu paieras pour ton insolence."

"D'ailleurs vous aussi vous êtes des vilains pas beaux méchants."

Les jaffas s'excitaient, si jamais Sam savait ce que Jack était en train de faire, elle le tuerait.

"Maintenant." Dit Jack et tous ses hommes sortirent de partout et tuèrent tous les jaffas a coups de couteaux, il n'y eu qu'un seul coup de Zat et il ne s'était sans doute pas vu.

"J'avais dit pas de coup de feu, vous êtes durs d'oreille ou quoi?"

"Désolé mon Colonel, mais c'est le jaffa qui a eu le temps de tirer."

"Mais bon dieu, on est 15 et eux n'étaient que 20, comment est ce que ce jaffa a t il pu tirer?"

"Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique." Vint une voix dans la masse.

"Roberts, on n'a pas besoin de vos commentaires, allez on se bouge, vous vous et vous, sécurisez l'entrée, quand les autres arriveront, dites leur de prendre contact par radio pour instructions, si ils n'arrivent pas envoyez quelqu'un regarder DISCRETEMENT, et si ils n'arrivent pas a nous joindre par radio, continuez la mission sans chercher a nous récupérer, mais en ressayant toutes les dix minutes, est ce que c'est clair?"

"Oui mon Colonel!!!" Répondirent les trois hommes concernés.

Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans le temple, étant donné que c'était la nuit il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic, mais c'était quand même un truc important et les troupes de jaffas qui passaient en faisant des rondes l'indiquaient, même si ils n'arrivent pas a détruire tous les Goa'ulds, ils auront fait d'énormes dégâts, et seraient tranquilles pour quelques années.

Jack s'arrêta dans un endroit qui n'était pas beaucoup fréquenté pour son rapport, mais il était en retard.

"Ici saviors1, nous sommes a l'intérieur du temple, indiquez nous notre chemin, saviors1 a vous."

"Saviors1 vous êtes en retard.!!!!"

"Je sais Major, mais essayez d'arriver a l'heure avec vingt jaffas dans les pattes."

"Très bien, je suppose que vous êtes a l'entrée, vous devez vous diriger tout droit la première a droite, et vous prenez l'espèce d'ascenseur, là vous trouvez les esclaves, et c'est également là que se trouve le réacteur principal, d'après les espions il n'est pas très bien gardé, mais méfiiez vous quand même, saviors2 a vous."

"Merci Sam, on vous recontacte dans vingt minutes peut être plus si nous avons des petits ennuis, saviors1 terminé."

"Mon Colonel, pourquoi est ce que vous chuchotez?"

"Ben entrez dans un nid de serpent et commencez a crier et là je vous répondrais." Sam rit et après cette merveilleuse mélodie, Jack eut les forces nécessaires pour tuer tout une escadrille de jaffas.

"Très bien mon Colonel, mais est ce que les serpents en plastique comptent?"

"Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit a propos des blagues?"

Elle rit encore.

"Bonne chance saviors1, ici saviors2 terminé."

"Merci, saviors1terminé."

Ils reprirent leur progression, mais arrivés devant l'espèce d'ascenseur la radio grésilla.

"Ici saviors1 a saviors1, est ce que vous m'entendez?"

"Oui parfaitement saviors1, quel est le problème O'Conor?"

"Je ne sais pas comment Colonel, mais en tous cas les serpents sont au courant de notre présence, ils viennent d'activer un champ magnétique autour du temple, deux des nôtres sont dehors, mais nous on est dedans." Répondit O'Conor.

"Ah merde alors, très bien, on se dépêche de placer la bombe et Carter nous trouvera un moyen de sortie, d'ici là restez en vie, saviors1 terminé."

"Négatif, il y a des jaffas qui se dirigent droit sur nous, oh mon dieu ..." la radio grésilla, Jack ferma les yeux, ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi tour et encore moins se séparer.

"Colonel, ils les tuent, tous, faites quelque chose ... non, arrêtez."

"Négatif O'Conor, ne vous montrez pas, allez vous en cachez vous." Cria Jack.

"Négatif, je dois les aider ... " Des bruits s'entendirent, Jack pouvait imaginer O'Conor se découvrant.

"O'Conor ne faites pas l'imbécile, Jim je vous ordonne de rester caché." Mais la voix qui répondit n'était plus celle du Major O'Conor.

"Vous allez payer pour votre sacrilège, ils sont tous morts et ensuite ce sera vous, dévoilez moi vos plans et alors nous vous tuerons rapidement." La voix Jack la connaissait très bien, trop bien.

"Apo, ah salut vieux, mais quoi si moi j'ai pas envie de mourir du tout?"

"Vous allez payer pour votre insolence, ainsi que les shol'va." Il devait parler des espions Tok'ras.

Puis la radio se coupa.

"Très bien les enfants, monsieur Apophis est pressé de nous voir morts, mais nous ne lui ferrons pas ce plaisir, alors tous dans la caisse et on descend."

Ils arrivèrent en bas et constatèrent que les plans étaient exacts, les esclaves dormaient, et les quelques jaffas qui étaient là, semblaient s'assoupir aussi, ainsi ils n'eurent pas trop de mal a les éliminer sans le moindre bruit.

"Hey, réveillez vous, on est venu vous aider, mais pas de bruits."

Les esclaves se réveillèrent peu a peu, et furent contents de ne pas être réveillés a coup de pied.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda quand même un homme.

"Nous? on est la cavalerie, les gentils .... bref si vous voulez vivre je vous conseille de vous dépêcher car les serpents savent qu'on est là." Répondit Jack.

"Vous êtes ... O'Neill?"

"Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps pour un autographe."

"Je suis un Tok'ra" Répondit l'homme.

"Ah génial, vous êtes de ceux qui ont envoyés les plans?"

"Oui, malheureusement tous mes amis sont morts hier, ils ont été découverts."

"Désolé, vous savez quel est le réacteur principal?"

"Oui, c'est celui là bas, pourquoi?"

"Chut c'est une surprise."

"D'accord."

"Simms, occupez vous de tous ces gens, faites les sortir avant qu'il y ai trop de jaffas, je m'occupe de la bombe et du reste."

"Vous êtes sur mon Colonel?"

"Affirmatif, exécution."

Ils s'exécutèrent tandis que Jack et le Tok'ra se dirigeaient vers le réacteur principal.

"Saviors1 a saviors2 a vous."

"Saviors1 vous avez plus de trente minutes de retard, on a failli descendre vous chercher."

"Négatif, il y a trop d'activités ici, mais pourquoi c'est vous Danny, ou est Carter?"

"Sam se repose, elle était trop inquiète."

"Content de savoir qu'on s'inquiète encore pour moi."

"Jack qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"Apophis est présent a la réunion, et il nous l'a fait savoir, ils savent qu'on est la, ils on tué la moitié de mes hommes et l'autre est partie avec les esclaves."

"Mon Colonel????"

"Carter, ça va?"

"Oui, je m'assoupissais un peu." Elle avait l'air coupable en disant ça.

"Personne ne vous reproche de dormir Sam."

"Je sais ... vous êtes devant le réacteur?"

"Affirmatif, et je suis pas seul."

"Ah bon et vous êtes avec qui????"

"Un tok'ra."

Sam respira de plus en plus difficilement.

"Carter?"

"Mon Colonel, vous vous souvenez la première fois qu'on a rencontré les Tok'ras?"

"Oui?"

"Et bien vous savez ils avaient un petit problème d'organisation." Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne il sentit une main sur sa hanche et avant qu'il ne comprenne tout a fait le Tok'ra chargeait.

"Un traître, et un de plus, les Tok'ras ne savent vraiment pas faire un désinféctation." Dit Jack en grimaçant.

"Mets te mains sur ta tête humain."

"A vos ordres."

"Jack????"

La radio dans sa main.

"Un petit problème Sam, je reviens." et il posa la radio a côté du réacteur et obéit.

Il mit les mains derrière la tête et avec sa main droit attrapa le couteau qui lui sortait de la nuque.

"Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose, mes amis n'ont pas été découverts, je les ai donné." et sur ce il commença a rire comme un fou.

Jack quand a lui tenait la crosse de son couteau fermement et attendait une bonne occasion, celle ci se présenta lorsque le Tok'ra voulut changer l'arme de main, Jack lança son couteau qui alla se planter droit dans le coeur de l'homme, mais en s'écroulant il tira deux coups de feu et Jack eut juste le temps de ressentir une douleur a la poitrine avant de tomber.

Vaisseau Tok'ra

"Jack???????" Sam venait d'entendre les coups de feu.

"..."

"Saviors2 a saviors1 répondez!!!!" Des larmes se formaient déjà dans ses yeux.

"Jack allez!!!!!!"

"Je vous ai manqué Major?" Dit Jack en essayant de ne pas paraître trop mal en point.

"Jack!!! il t'a touché?"

"Une des deux balles seulement!!!"

"COMMENT?????? et ou ça???" Elle était vraiment paniquée.

"Du calme, en tous cas j'ai moins mal là où on m'a tiré dessus que mes tympans."

"Jack je ne plaisante pas."

"A la poitrine, maintenant dis moi comment on place cette saloperie de bombe avant que je me vide de tout mon sang."

"D'accord, alors d'abord tu ouvres ..."

"C'est déjà ouvert, tout a été préparé, dis moi juste comment on la place."

"D'accord, alors tu la poses juste dedans et tu appuies sur le petit bouton jaune."

Il fit ce qu'elle lui disait.

"Et tu règles la minuterie."

Il la régla sur 20 minutes.

"Voilà c'est fait, dans vingt minutes on sera libres." Dit-il.

"Jack, vingt minutes ne sont pas suffisantes."

"Ben faudra que je m'en contente."

"Jack, ici Jacob, vous n'aurez jamais assez de temps pour sortir, mais vous avez raison on peut pas augmenter le temps."

"C'est pour me dire ça que vous parlez???" Demanda Jack énervé.

"Non, je suis déjà en descente, je me mets au dessus du temple et je vous monte grâce aux anneaux."

"Tiens, telle fille tel père." Dit Jack en inversant exprès le proverbe.

"Allez, rendez vous a la pièce N° 19, je pense que c'est la plus simple a atteindre pour vous, tenez bon Jack."

"Très bien mais si vous me faites courir pour rien..."

"Saviors2 terminé."

"Saviors1 terminé."

Jack se dépêcha et se leva, il perdait beaucoup de sang et la vue commençait a se brouiller, mais il devait y arriver.

En sortant de "l'ascenseur", Jack fut étonné de voir autant de jaffas, ils ne le voyaient pas car il était bien caché, mais il allait lui falloir être rapide et précis pour arriver jusqu'à la pièce 19. Il jeta un oeil au plan et vit qu'elle était juste en face de lui, et il n'y avait même pas de porte, mais il était blessé et il y avait des jaffas partout, il faudrait se synchroniser avec Jacob.

"Saviors1 a saviors2"

"Saviors2 j'écoute." cette fois ci c'était Tealc.

"Hello Teal'c!"

"O'Neill, nous sommes là, les esclaves ont été mis a l'abris." Informa Teal'c.

"je peux parler a Jacob?" Teal'c arqua un sourcil et tendit la radio a Jacob.

"Jack, un problème?"

"Il n'y a que des problèmes, la question est "Jack, un gros problème?" et oui j'ai un gros problème, dites moi quand vous serez prêts parce qu'il faudra faire ça très vite."

"Je suis en position Jack, c'est quand vous voulez."

"Parfait"

Il se prépara, il regarda des deux côtés, et puis fonça tout droit, il n'était pas très rapide et les jaffas l'aperçurent, ils tirèrent et un le toucha a la jambe, mais il eut le temps de plonger dans la pièce 19, et a ce moment là il vit la lumière blanche qui annonçait l'arrivée des anneaux de transports et il ferma les yeux.

"Jack?" La voix était celle de Daniel, mais pourquoi grésillait elle? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut dégoutté de se retrouver toujours au même endroit.

"Daniel??? pourquoi vous me laissez moisir ici?"

"Jack, on a essayé, mais quand les anneaux de transfert sont revenues, il n'y avait rien."

"Les ondes"

"Attendez Jack, Sam a quelque chose."

"Jack??"

"Sam???" Son image montrait qu'elle avait pleuré, beaucoup.

"Sam, pourquoi pleures tu?"

"C'est rien, Jack tu dois changer de pièce, je sais que c'est difficile, mais cette pièce la est protégé par un bouclier qui se trouve au dessus, il empêche comme ça les intrusions qui viennent d'au dessus. Et ce bouclier est conçu pour que rien ne le traverse, pas même les anneaux." Jack savait qu'il allait avoir du mal, il se demandait pourquoi les jaffas ne revenaient pas, mais sans doute qu'ils étaient occupés a fuir. Il devait essayer, il avait beaucoup a gagner et rien a perdre.

"D'accord Sam." Il se releva difficilement mais fermement et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il fut très étonné lorsqu'il rencontra une surface invisible qui devint bleue a son approche. Il fut alors saisi pas la réalité ... il n'allait pas pouvoir avoir cette vie tranquille qu'il avait tant désiré.

"Sam?" Dit il difficilement dans la radio. Tout le monde comprit ce que ce ton impliquait dans le vaisseau, tout le monde sauf elle.

"Oui?"

"Je ne peux pas revenir."

"Mais bien sur que si ... il te suffit de ..."

"Sam, écoute moi ... il y a un ..." Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, il avait un noeud dans la gorge.

"Sam, il y a un bouclier ... du côté de l'entrée aussi, je suis coincé." Dit il enfin et Daniel ferma les yeux, Teal'c se contenta de grincer les dents, et Jacob détourna le regard.

"Mais ..." Commença Sam.

"Sam, je suis désolé."

"NON"

"Sam"

"NON tu dois revenir ... je ne peux pas .... je ne veux pas ..."

"Sam je t'en supplie écoute moi ..."

"Jack, non je t'aime tant, je ne veux pas ..... tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ..."

"Sam, je t'aime aussi ... mais je n'ai pas le choix ... mais Sam si j'avais le choix, je ne changerais rien ..."

"Comment peux tu dire ça???"

"Je ... je t'ai eu Sam, dans ma vie, j'attends un enfant de toi que puis je demander de plus?"

"Tu peux demander a vivre, Jack je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser, Je ..... je t'aime tant, tu dois revenir, fais le pour le bébé Jack je t'en supplie." Sam pleurait en disant ça, et Jack la regardait a travers le petit écran qui était dans sa main.

Tout ça lui faisait mal, devoir tout abandonner, mais elle et son enfant vivraient en paix, malgré l'ironie du moment il était heureux, il mourrait en ayant eu quelques jours de bonheur intense avec Sam, il aurait pu aussi bien ne pas en avoir.

"Sam je suis désolé ... Si tu savais comme je t'aime ... si tu savais comme j'aimerais revenir, avoir cette petite vie dont je t'ai parlé, me réveiller le matin avoir des enfants qui jouent dans la maison, que tu sois leur mère Sam, mais je ne peux pas avoir tout ça ... je ne veux pas avoir de regrets Sam, aide moi a partir sans regrets, ne me laisse pas mourir en sachant que tu me haies." Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Jack aussi.

"Non, Jack je ne te haies pas, je t'aime tant mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu restes avec moi, je veux que ton enfant sache combien son père est un homme merveilleux, je ne veux pas le lui raconter Jack je veux qu'il le voie." Il la voyait a travers l'écran, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il regarda sur sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait plus que 2 minutes avant Armaggedon.

"Sam, j'aimerais être là haut, essuyer ces larmes, te tenir dans mes bras et te calmer ... mais je ne le peux pas, Sam je veux que tu saches combien je t'aime, combien je t'ai aimé et combien je t'aimerais toujours, mais je ne peux pas le quantifier." Quels mots, Sam aurait seulement aimé que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances. elle jeta un oeil a sa montre plus que deux minutes.

"Sam, je te demande une chose, c'est un sourire, ... fais moi un sourire que je ne t'oublie jamais, je veux que tu sois gravé dans mon coeur ... souris moi Samantha ... s'il te plaît."

Sam fit de son mieux elle l'aimait tant, elle voulait lui donner ce qu'il voulait ... Elle fit le meilleur sourire auquel elle pouvait penser avant d'éclater en sanglots.

"Merci Sam, je t'aime tellement ... ne m'oublie pas mon amour ... mon ange... tellement fort." Il n'entendit pas la montre qui sonna, ne sentit pas la secousse, ne vit pas les flammes, tout ce qu'il regardait était le sourire sur l'imagé figée de l'écran, ce si beau sourire, il ne sentit rien avant que tout ne devienne noir, mais lui dans son coeur un sourire faisait tout briller.

Sam s'écroula a terre, son père alla la voir et la prit dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'il pouvait, Daniel approcha et malgré ses propres larmes réussit a entourer Sam de ses bras, il était désemparé, pourquoi est ce que la vie était si injuste, si il y avait une personne qui méritait d'être heureux c'était Jack et Sam ... Teal'c lui regardait la scène dans la fenêtre, les flammes qui s'étendaient a perte de vue, tout cela signifiait la perte des Goa'ulds, la victoire des Tau'ris, la liberté de son peuple, pourtant tout ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, il avait perdu son ami ... son frère. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue du jaffa, qui aurait pu le croire?

"Je t'oublierai jamais Jack ... je t'aime tant." La seule phrase que Sam pu articuler fut celle là.

Puis elle caressa son ventre avant que les pensées de Jack ne lui revinrent et elle sourit.

**_FIN_**


End file.
